1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an installation and a method for the lifting of folded printed products from a conveyor.
2. Description of Related Art
CH 683 767 A5 reveals a method for the withdrawal of bound and folded printed products from the supports of a gatherer-stitcher. Therein, the printed products are conveyed upon a saddle-shaped, lightly built support to a binding device. The supports comprise a ridge-like support shoulder supporting the folded printed products. The support shoulders comprise on one hand recesses for bending installations that can be pushed against the support shoulders from below, and on the other recesses for ejection tappets. For the binding procedure, a binder wheel conveys the supports and a bending installation is conducted through the appropriate recess of the support into the binding position. Subsequently, the printed product is lifted from the support shoulder by the ejection tappets pushing through further recesses in the support shoulder and can be extracted e.g. by grippers. Consequently, the lifting tappets and the bending installation, viewed alongside the support shoulder, must be situated in different places. Therefore the possibilities for the positioning of the binding locations and the gripping points are limited.
EP 0 202 507 A3 demonstrates thin rod-shaped supports, across which the printed products are hung. For binding purposes a bending installation or anvil is conducted from below toward the supports and lifts the printed products from the support. The printed products now lie upon the bending installation and are stapled or stitched. Subsequently the bending installation is retracted and the printed products are deposited upon the supports. In order to remove the printed products a blade is conducted past the thin support from below, so that the printed products are lifted and gripped by a pair of rollers.
In the EP 0 218 804 A1 folded printed products are lifted in a collective conveyor of a gathering drum. The collective conveyor comprises a carrier ledge forming a ridge and equipped with metal prop sheets on either side. The printed product lies with the fold on top of the carrier ledge and the metal prop sheets. In order to remove the printed products, lifting pins are swivelled through slots in the carrier ledge, so that the printed products are lifted as well as conveyed along the carrier ledge. In this elevated condition additional clamping tools can slide under the raised printed product, lift it from the collective conveyor and take it away.